


it's a sitcom, basically [FANVID]

by hermioneswanmills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvid, sqsn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneswanmills/pseuds/hermioneswanmills
Summary: Zelena is relegated to house arrest after her failed attempt at changing the past.Emma needs a place to live when her parents turn her room into a nursery.And that’s how they both find themselves residents of 108 Mifflin Street - one of them intent on being the perfect houseguest, and the other intent on starting a prank war.Regina finds herself a little exasperated and a lot in love.Fanvideo for happylikeafool's excellent fic of the same name.





	it's a sitcom, basically [FANVID]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happylikeafool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylikeafool/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it's a sitcom, basically](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686001) by [happylikeafool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylikeafool/pseuds/happylikeafool). 



> After you watch this, if you haven’t already, go read happylikeafool’s fic of the same name. It’s utterly excellent, and will also help you understand this video better!
> 
> (Song- Home, by Philip Philips (that's... I was going to say a name and half, but really it's just one single name repeated))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the SQSN mods for being so organized and incredible and Onella, for being my unofficial cheerleader and stopping me freaking out. Thank you to Randi, Mari, and all my Twitter followers for tolerating and replying to my barrage of tweets about clips and audio. Especially thank you to Wren for finding me a SONG plus a way of removing backing music. And of course Sam for writing this amazing fic and being unreasonably nice about the clips I sent her, and thank you so much to everyone who was being so lovely about this even though they hadn't yet seen it. I hope it lived up to your expectations. (This felt like I was accepting some award)
> 
> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns).


End file.
